


Charmed: Next Generation

by Firegirl66



Category: Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl66/pseuds/Firegirl66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charmed: Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

       

Wyatt Halliwell                                                              Chris Halliwell

  

DJ

               

Melinda Halliwell                                                                           Prue Halliwell

                 

Tamora Mitchell                                                                         Kat Mitchell     

        

Ryan Mitchell                                                                            Allison Halliwell

  

Patty Halliwell

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell - son of Piper and Leo Halliwell.

Chris Halliwell - son of Piper and Leo Halliwell.

Melinda Halliwell - daughter of Piper and Leo Halliwell.

Prue Halliwell - daughter of Pheobe and Coop Halliwell.

Tamora Mitchell - daughter of Paige and Henry Mitchell. Twin to Kat Mitchell

Kat Mitchell - daughter of Paige and Henry Mitchell. Twin to Tamora Mitchell

H. Ryan Mitchell - son of Paige and Henry Mitchell.

P. Allison Halliwell - daughter of Pheobe and Coop Halliwell.

Patty Halliwell - daughter of Pheobe and Coop Halliwell.

DJ - The Half Manticore baby that appeared in seaon 6 episode 9 "Little Monsters"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
